


The Probability of Ducks [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there were probably ducks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Probability of Ducks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Probability of Ducks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256895) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/yomk)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/probability-of-ducks) | 5.4 MB | 07:58


End file.
